


UNHAPPENINESS

by Joeyeah



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber, The Phantom of Manhattan - Frederick Forsyth
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joeyeah/pseuds/Joeyeah
Summary: 梅格是一个自私的女孩。也不尽然。梅格不怕死，但她不想死在那个人手里，她反抗，意外地得到了蜜糖，但糖会融化梦会醒……“杀了我吧……埃里克。”





	1. Chapter 1

同样的场景，他拿着他在科尼岛时从不离身的微型德林杰手枪，那根冰冷的长管抵在她白皙秀颀的颈侧，她被他逼到墙边。

“即使你把自己的头发染成和她一样的金发，”埃里克几乎是咬牙切齿地说道，“你也永远不可能是她”

“是吗，先生？”梅格的嘴角扬起一个嘲讽的弧度，“三天前我们躺在床上的时候，您还夸赞我的金发是世间最美的。”

“闭嘴。”他发狂般极度痛苦地大叫起来。

“仔细看看您的枪抵住的位置，先生。”梅格抬着头望着这个男人，这个曾在不久前给予她令人沉溺的温柔，现在却想杀了她的男人。“看见了吗？这里还有您留下的痕迹呢。”

“不要再说了。”埃里克听着她刺激自己的话语几乎要疯了。

因为那些是可悲的现实，他们还存在于他的记忆中，那些亲密……

神啊！为什么要让他记起过去？为什么要对他们这么残忍？

梅格听到了扣动扳机的声音，她闭上眼，右手紧紧抓住了左手上那枚属于他们虚假爱情的信物。

“杀了我吧。”


	2. ChapterⅠ To Happy Ends?

** _从枪响的那一刻起，我明白我和他不再有任何可能了，我的生命从此覆满了黑暗。_ **

一团糟。

她的脑海中一团糟。

梅格除了盲目地跟着吉里夫人逃离，她什么都做不了，也什么都不想做。

她尽力了，尽力去忘记自己做过的事情，但它已经存在了，存在过的东西永远无法真正抹去它的痕迹。

医生说她病了，不止一次说过，她不愿意承认，但是她早已清楚地意识到她的身体已经失去了她大脑的控制，至少大部分如此，例如她的眼睛，总是不受控制地看向别处。

梅格开始回忆今天发生的一切，不受控制的，仿佛是另一个人在控制她的大脑，但人总是如此，不停回忆那些已经无法改变的事情，无可救药的让自己痛苦着，却无法转移在它们身上的注意力。

一杯平常的黑咖啡作为早餐，午餐没有什么胃口以至于什么都没吃，在夜幕降临表演开始前喝了点酒，她并不喜欢喝酒，就像她不喜欢照镜子一样，酒的味道苦涩得让人反胃，麻醉效果亦不如吗啡，她当然不会去吸那些腐蚀生命的东西，比起醉生梦死她更喜欢借助比它更为苦涩的黑咖啡让自己保持清醒。

至少在这个冷酷又苛刻的城镇，清醒很重要。

在表演结束后她又喝了一杯黑咖啡保持清醒，之后去接古斯塔夫，在半路上古斯塔夫告诉她，他把自己最喜欢的书忘在克里斯汀的化妆室，她让他在自己的化妆室呆一会，并承诺自己会将他的书拿回来，但是承诺总是无法信守。

她和克里斯汀化妆室相隔并不远，她与子爵在走廊擦肩而过，当她站在克里斯汀化妆室的门口，她发现门被锁住了，接着她听到了一个熟悉的声音在赞美克里斯汀。

多么熟悉的一幕！母亲曾经给她讲过自己躲在墙后看到的那一幕，母亲看着他的手从外面转动钥匙，将克里斯汀反锁在化妆室内。

她听见他在请求克里斯汀为他演唱，他为克里斯汀描绘接下来的盛况……

梅格终于忍受不了离开了，她的身体剧烈地颤抖着，她感到寒冷，她不由得好奇埋在北极几千年的寒冰之下是否比她此刻所感到的更冷。

年轻小子爵先生的耐心简直小的可怜，也许是她在走廊停留太久了，他从她的化妆室跑了出来，请求她带他去后台看看。

梅格重新打量这个十岁的男孩，他是他母亲婚姻中一个谎言般的存在，母亲告诉了她这个小男孩的真实身份。

一个杂种，他的孩子。

“我们走吧。”她扬起一个再平常不过的笑容，揉了揉他的头发，最终确定这不是假发。

后台一如既往地乱糟糟的，舞台也快布置好了，小子爵先生很快就对此丧失了兴趣，于是他们回到了化妆室，化妆室门口的地上放着一本书，小子爵欣喜地将它抱在怀里。

当梅格鼓起勇气照镜子的时候，她看到了镜子里有一张从年轻变得衰老的脸，那张脸一脸惊恐地看着她。

她讨厌照镜子。

已经十年了，来到纽约十年了，时间过得太快甚至让她没有意识到这一点，她记得十年前的自己有着乌黑的眼睛，茶褐色的皮肤和头发，个子又瘦又小。

看看现在，她变成了什么样子……而克里斯汀……什么都没改变，并且更美了。

梅格的手颤抖了起来，她抓起梳妆台上面的杯子狠狠地砸向镜子，镜子和杯子的碎片四散一地，正在看书的小子爵被巨响吓了一跳。

“怎么了，吉里小姐？”他问道。

“没事，”梅格忽然有了一个大胆的想法，“你有兴趣见识一下黑暗下科尼岛的美吗，小子爵先生？”

看着他眼中出现的光芒，她知道这个好奇心旺盛的男孩上钩了。

“我们走吧！”梅格拿起梳妆台抽屉里一个小小的手袋挂在腰间。

梅格一直不明白自己为何对海情有独钟，也许是在巴黎无法看到海的缘故，当她沉入深深的又蓝又凉又温柔的海，闭上眼睛的那一刻，她感觉到自由和干净，被海水包裹住，让过去暂时抛之脑后，忘记那些伤心事。

然后发生了什么？

小子爵有些不安，想要回到克里斯汀身边，她没有答应，一步一步强硬地拉着小子爵向高处走，那里是一个好地方，围栏处缺了一处，不宽不窄，从那里下去以后海浪会包裹住你，将你卷走送往一个无人知晓的地方，没有人能找得到你，海浪拍打在岩石上的声音从下面穿来，梅格终于带着他来到了最高点。

“立刻放开那个孩子。”

时间刚刚好，在小子爵先生惊喜地看着另一边呼唤自己的母亲那一刻，梅格将他拉至身后，他的脚下不稳，半个身体悬空在外，险些摔了下去，紧紧地抓住栏杆，想要起来却被她拦住，不得已保持这个姿势。

“不要往前，不要说话。”梅格看着他们停下了脚步，一脸惊恐地看着自己，心底居然因此升起几分快意。

“总是想知道怎样才能让你看着我？”梅格本来希望自己可以冷静一点，但是看到他的那一刻她就无法抑制住质问的冲动。“现在，你看着我了。”

她并不想歇斯底里，只是一看到他就不由自主地感到悲伤。在昨天晚上之前她已经有很久没看到过他了，他总是把自己锁进他的公寓，或者办公室，或者其他地方，他经常几个月不出来，而她的任务不过是每日给他送生活必需品，只要放在任何可以把他们妥善安置的地方就好。

哪怕他听到开门的声音他也不会看她一眼，哪怕她故意碰倒了他的东西他也不会看他，除了那幅克里斯汀的画像，她不知道他是什么时候画的，但是有一天那幅画就突然出现在他钢琴上方的墙上，他对那幅画异常珍视，她只是想要触碰一下画中克里斯汀的脸庞，却被不知何时站在她身边的他紧紧地攥住了手臂，几乎让她因为疼痛叫出声。

有时梅格会怀念她们搬到曼哈顿之前的生活，他们可以无所顾忌地谈起克里斯汀，一起在那些他们用1分钱的价格买来的明信片上面盖上“邮资已付”的字样，然后以每张两分的价格卖出。白天穿着小丑的装束，在游客当中自由往来于两个游乐场之间，但是刚来到科尼岛的时候，他们被叫作法国佬，和一群流浪者一起住在铺着一层层发臭的渔网的小屋里，靠整夜工作来挣点钱，吃点残羹剩饭，经常是又冷又饿，但不受法律的约束，没有枷锁和监狱，在城市里其他人睡觉时靠掏鱼肠和洗鱼才能勉强度日。

科尼岛是游乐、卖淫、犯罪、邪恶和寻欢作乐的好地方，梅格讨厌鱼肠的腥味，甚至被那些味道恶心到反胃，但是后来她经历了更令人作呕的事情，科尼岛就是这样，一小块面包也要付出代价，她付出了他们想要的，只是希望可以减轻他的负担。

“现在看着我，看看我变成了什么样子。”梅格回想起那些令人作呕的事情，那些令人窒息的味道，美貌是个好东西，可以吸引投资人和媒体，可以用来贿赂政客，那个戏水的女孩从沙滩上一步步走进黑暗，来到他们的腿上、怀里，还有床上，可是当他看到她为他买下第一个杂耍团后情不自禁地露出笑容时，她忽然觉得很多事情似乎并没有那么糟糕。

至少可以让他开心。

她不停地唱歌，希望可以得到他的喜爱，但这并不是她所擅长的；她不停地跳舞，为了吸引那些资本家和企业家，希望他可以拯救她；她一次又一次地心死，他从来没有拯救过她，这就是他给她的回报？

梅格转过身将古斯塔夫拉了回来，看着下面海浪敲打着岩石，她有一瞬间失神，她释放了那个男孩，她不再需要他了，梅格从一开始就没打算这样杀死这个男孩，因为他是他的孩子。

“我终于得到了你的关注，”梅格拿出那个小小的手袋里装着的东西，一支“科尔特”大口径短简小手枪，他在科尼岛上的第一把枪，现在她是这把枪的主人，她把枪对准自己的头，“这是最后终结，接着你就能离开了。”

她看到他眼中有一丝惊恐，少到连他自己都没发现，他用温柔的声音对她说话，目的是让她放下那把枪，上一次像这样用温柔的声音对她说话时，他们还没有住在曼哈顿。

自从他们住到曼哈顿以后，能影响他的只有克里斯汀了。

“克里斯汀？克里斯汀，又是克里斯汀……”梅格发现自己不知何时已经泪流满面，她仰头望向漆黑一片的夜空，向前扣动了扳机。

梅格看见克里斯汀倒在地上，忽然意识到那个和自己一起在舞台上表演的女孩，那个害羞又天真的和自己肩并肩跳舞的女孩，躺在自己面前奄奄一息，而这是由她造成的。

“对不起，亲爱的。”

梅格呆呆地站在那里，任由吉里夫人将她带走


	3. ChapterⅡ It wash everything away.

梅格喜欢海，原因她记不清楚了。

也许是因为那一天，她险些淹死在海里，她的大脑并不清醒，但仍存有一丝意识，迷迷茫茫间有一只手将她拉出水面，在她昏迷之前，她看到了熟悉的小丑装束……

不……

这一定不是原因……

她真正喜欢的，或是说求而不得的……是那种不清醒的感觉，就像在做一场不用醒来的梦一样……

隔了很长很长时间，甚至忘了有多长时间，她再一次体会到这种感觉，同样的感受在不同的情况下产生了区别。

梦终归是要醒的，只要她还活着……

梅格停下了脚步，看着母亲疑惑不解的憔悴面容，她想要感慨，但这不是个好时候。

她已经准备好了，只需要安排最后一件事。

“梅格?”吉里夫人颤抖的声音里充满了不可置信，似乎已经猜到了她的想法。

梅格松开了手，将自己身上的另一把枪放在吉里夫人的手心。

“我们就在这里告别吧，母亲。”梅格笑了起来，“离开这里，去任何你想去的地方，您可以回到巴黎……甚至去找父亲。”

“不，梅格，我们一起走。”吉里夫人拉住了她，这个不再年轻和美丽的女人嘴唇颤抖，眼角湿润起来，“你是我的全部，我怎么能失去你呢，你一直知道的，虽然你不该知道的，但我仍旧很庆幸摆脱了你父亲。”

“母亲，”她一直不是个好女孩，梅格望着吉里夫人，“这是我应得的……”

“不，不……”吉里夫人身体不住地颤抖，她忽然意识到了什么，惊喜地握紧梅格的手，仿佛只要有一丝松懈她的女儿就会跑走一样，“是我让你发疯的，是我让这一切发生的，是我……是我，应该是我来承受后果。”

“母亲……是我动的手。”

“这不是你的错，梅格。”吉里夫人崩溃地抓住了她的肩膀，膝盖因为站立不稳而弯曲，低着头，从眼中流淌出的液体滴在梅格的裙摆处。

“好吧，母亲。”梅格轻声叹息，“我们一起走……您先去港口等我，我拿点东西很快过来。”

“快去快回……”吉里夫人迟疑地松开手，“路上小心。”

“我会的。”

这是谎言吗？

梅格不舍地目送着吉里夫人离开的背影沉思着，也许吧，但这是有必要的。

被子弹打中的感觉是怎样的？她不知道。

梅格转身原路返回，她藏在树后看到老朋友夏尼子爵牵着小子爵先生离开，那个男孩仿佛一夜长大，孩子站在他养父的身边，他过去所坚信的一切，他视为永恒不变的规范和秩序都在狂乱和疑惑中被撕得粉碎。

她听到了无声的尖叫，听到了那个沉默的法国人哀号着的悲痛，听到了男孩访惶的苦楚。

而她的幽灵，请允许她这样称呼他，她只是希望在死前可以稍稍任性一次，他低着头，孤零零地站在悬崖边。一段距离把他和其他人分隔开来，这似乎正代表着人们把他排斥在外的那段距离。这个隐士，这个永远的局外人，曾经一度认为自己有希望被人们所接受，可以去感受平常人的欢欣，但遭到的却只是拒绝。他身上的每一道皱纹都告诉旁人，他曾经失去了他所珍视的一切，而他又再一次失去它们。

当她走近时，他发出了一声低沉的啜泣。

他没有戴着面具……也没有背过身躲闪她的视线……

“第一次，他看见我然后推开我，就像当时的她；第二次，他亲自摘下了它，把握着的面具丢在地上，他托起我的左手，把那枚金戒指戴在我的无名指上。随后，他举起双手搂着我，你知道他说了什么吗？他清楚明确对我说，‘我想和你一起留在这儿，爸爸。’”

梅格沉默着，只是静静地站在他身侧，看着他缓缓地站立。

“为什么？”他低声问道，忽然将她粗暴地将她推到围栏上，疼痛让她不由得倒吸一口凉气。

“我不知道。”梅格仰起头认真地望向他，但这显然不是他想要的答案。

“为什么不走？”他紧紧地抓住她的肩膀低声质问道，几乎捏碎她的骨头，他的脸离她那么近，她可以清晰地看到他眼中的疑惑不解与悲痛欲绝，以及他内心对死亡的渴望……

然而他不会选择赴死，因为他永远掌控着他想要的一切，他放走了克里斯汀，又让她再一次回到他身边；他的儿子选择了他，即使面前这个男人放走了他，那个男孩终会回到他这个父亲的身边……

这个男人他会活着等待他的小风筝回到他身边，只要他不放开手里的线……

因为自己不是他想要的，所以他感到不确定了？

梅格不知自己此刻该笑还是该哭，她感到胸腔里闷闷的疼痛压的她喘不过气，她是不是该感谢他从未对她产生过一丝一毫的控制欲，如此看来，克里斯汀和她的杂种可真可悲。

“我为什么要走？”她低低地笑出声，甚至不明白为什么脸上会有眼泪的存在，她蹲下了身感觉全身都因为他而疼痛起来，“你从来没有了解过我，从来不知道你拥有了什么，我选择了你，从我自愿把线绑在你身上那一刻我就无路可退了。”

梅格感觉到那冰冷的金属顶在自己的额头上，接着他蹲在她目前，他问她：“你准备好了吗？”

“我，梅格·吉里，巴黎歌剧院首席芭蕾演员，我放弃了我的事业，我的成就，我本该安稳平静的生活，跟随你的脚步来到大西洋的彼岸，我付出了我的骄傲，我的财富，我的身体，我的一切去帮助你，甚至没有收回我应得的少许回报，你的目光从未在我身上停留，我……”

梅格抓起脚边乱石的其中一块，狠狠地砸在埃里克的头部，她甚至不敢相信自己居然有这么大的力气去捡起那块石头，头部的疼痛让他手中的微型德林杰掉在地上，梅格捡起它用力地扔了出去，消失在海水中，梅格瘫软在地上，不敢置信地喘着气。

“我可以死在任何人手中，但绝不能是你。”梅格看着下方翻涌着的海水，低声说道，“那对我而言太残酷了。”

“难道对克里斯汀而言不残酷吗？她是无辜的!”埃里克用力摇晃着她，发泄着自己的情绪。

“够了，如果不是你提到她，我根本不会疯狂，也不会开枪……”梅格拼命挣脱着他的挟制，仰着头大笑着说出他不愿意承认的事实，“是你，是你害死了她，害死了你的克里斯汀!”

这就是他为何迟迟不杀她的原因，甚至欺骗自己是为了折磨这个女孩才没有动手，但是他的心背叛了他，埃里克崩溃地跪倒在地。

梅格终于从他手中挣脱开，她推开了他，却忘了他们身处于悬崖，她想要再一次抓住他的手，但是没有成功。

她忽然想起自己最初来到这里的目的，她是准备自杀的。

这是最后终结，然后，就让海水冲走一切吧。

她跳了下去，在坠入海水中的那一刻，她想起了他劝说她的话语，忽然意识到他原来还是对她有着那么一丝关注的。


	4. ChapterⅢ Good Morning

“早上好，吉里小姐。”医生敲了敲门进入了病房，“您的恢复情况很好，已经可以出院了。”

“谢谢您，”梅格收回专注于窗外风景的视线，温暖的阳光几乎给予她一切如旧的感觉，现在只是很普通的一个阳光明媚的早晨，她额头上的刮伤差不多快要痊愈，而她即将可以继续她每日游弋于海面下的习惯，“不错的天气，不是吗？”

“是的，今天的阳光很棒！气温也难得地下降了不少，不过我估计很快将要迎来许多人，”医生无奈地耸耸肩，“年轻人总是不擅长爱惜自己的身体。”

梅格捧场地回予他几声适时的轻笑，顺势接上，“可不是！这恼人的天气让我的记性都变差了，以至于我今早才想起来我还没有感谢那位将我送来医院的好心人……我甚至连他是谁都不知道……”她歪着头轻叹一声，“医生可知道是哪位好心人送我来的？”

“事实上……我也不认识他，那天清晨他就浑身是血地将你抱了过来，他脸上糊满了血，我敢担保就算是我的妻子那样站在我面前我也不可能认得出来……”医生苦恼地摇了摇头，伸出手往自己头上比划，“不过他很高，大概比这还高，科尼岛这种身高的人并不多，应该很容易找得到。”

梅格谢过医生，继续闲聊几句后对方不得不继续他的查房工作，送走了医生她收起笑容，将病房窗帘狠狠拉上，整个房间处于黑暗之中，她瘫倒在墙边，富人的病房地上铺着厚重而柔软的地毯，以至于她感觉不到地砖冰凉的温度。

没有一丝停留，甚至在将她交于医生手上后就头也不回地离开了。

她闭上眼，手指点在唇上，依稀记得那混乱而又静谧的时刻，曾在此停留的柔软触感。

他于深海中给予她新生，他们的呼吸交融，他的面具遗失在水中……

纯洁而又完整，死亡之前的疯狂被深埋在水面之下，从死神手中偷得生命的当事人因那短暂的几秒陷入魔障。

梅格痴痴地小声笑了起来，还有一个她不敢想象的可能性。

沉没在那片蔚蓝中，她亲爱的主人，也许曾艰难地睁眼，水波模糊了他的视线，映入他眼帘中唯有那缕他爱人所拥有的颜色，她亲爱的主人以为在生与死的缝隙看到了尚未离去的爱人，然后呢？

他自欺欺人地试图将自己的呼吸渡给他的爱人，渴望从死神手中夺回他的爱人，短暂的分离已让他悲痛欲绝，失而复得则绝不放手。

那是她从未拥有过的情感，浓郁得遮了眼蒙了心，沉迷于自己编织的幻境。

她应该感谢自己染的发色让自己远离了死亡吗？不，比起死亡她更痛恨自己又一次成为了克里斯汀的替身，那让她感觉自己格外丑陋，愈发痛苦。

那么最后一件事，她亲爱的主人在苏醒后为何没有结束她的生命，而是将她送到了医院？

心底某个隐秘的角落因此再次骚动，那种甜美的感觉无法自抑，蔓延至全身，幸福地令她蜷缩起脚趾，电流穿过尾椎骨流下酥麻的余痛。

以至于失去理智，身体的皮肤迫切地渴求那个人的体温，渴求与他触碰，她将为他的宽恕跪倒，成为他最忠实的奴仆，献上她的一切。

她要回到他身边，去寻求一个答案。

然后，尽她所能，远离他。

既然她没有死在海里，那么她将珍惜自己偷得的余生，远离那个给予她痛苦的源泉。

即使她依旧为他心动，余生也将继续这种情感。

她安静地收拾好东西，坐在床边套上肉色丝袜，她盯着自己的右脚，默默脱下换上了一双黑色的，她抚摸着脚踝的地方，从这里往上，有一条蔓延整只小腿的伤痕。

右手手心也有一条，延伸到小臂的中间。

这些都是那一晚留下的痕迹，来自何处源于什么，她已经不记得了。

她在腕部缠上丝带，一圈一圈向上，直到全部遮住。

带上她为数不多的行李，离开房间，办理离院手续。

医院外的阳光于室内看到的差别巨大，刺眼的光线让人睁不开眼，梅格打开遮阳伞，与熙熙攘攘来到这里的人群擦肩而过，背道而驰。

她痴迷于路边的风景，以至于没有搭乘马车选择步行，她贪婪地看着四周，试图将这里的一切都印在脑海里。

她即将离开这里，永远不再回来。

她的脚步停滞不前，她已到达她的目的地。

E.M公司，属于他的商业帝国，为了感谢她与母亲的陪伴而将她名字的首字母与他的一起为公司命名。

“‘E.M’是谁？”

“埃里克和梅格，笨。”

“真甜蜜！”

梅格想起那天身后舞团小姐妹的议论声，倏然扬起嘴角，那时候所有人，包括她自己都认为他们是一对，哪怕他们之间的关系没有更进一步，若有若无保持着暧昧不清的距离，她从没想过他们会从来到曼哈顿那一天开始变得疏远，几乎形同陌路，甚至现在这个样子。

她推门进去，前台的先生告诉她有几封属于她的信件需要签收，她上前接过签上名字，边走边翻看，看到其中一封不由自主地挑了挑眉，但是电梯已经到达了顶层，她收起它们离开了电梯。

直到站在他门前，她发现她很平静，甚至平静地有些漠然，她敲了敲门，转动门把手。

“早上好，埃里克。”


	5. ChapterⅣ Time to say Goodbye

他失忆了。

从她看到他的那一刻起，她意识到这一点。

坦率地说，她没有窃喜，也没有其他情绪，喜悦的情绪没有出现在她身上，她的大脑与身体意外地冷漠，就连她自己都无法控制。

他站在落地窗边，颔首示意她进来，回到他的座位。

“休息这么长时间的感觉如何？”他惬意地靠入靠椅中，随意地询问道。

“还不错，甚至想继续下去，”梅格微微眯眼，诧异于他的反常举动，不由得警惕起来，“您呢，听说您的额头受了伤也没有包扎，伤口如何了？”

“小伤而已，估计又是不小心把酒瓶摔碎了划破的伤口，”埃里克失笑，“倒是你，不过是一次平常的游泳而已，你就把自己搞得这么狼狈？”

“潜得比较深了些而已……倒是您应该控制下自己的饮酒量，您该把医生的话放在心上”梅格垂眸，从手里挑出其中一封信件推至他面前，“我想要请个长假，归期不定。”

埃里克沉默着打开信封，里面的文件一式三份，分别用英语，法语与俄语写出了这封飘渡远洋而来的文件的目的。

“所以，你要为了这封充满不确定因素的信，去莫斯科大剧院？”他随意地将文件扔回桌面，梅格可以轻易感受到他身上散发出的不愉快气息。

“上面也写了，如果面试不成功，我可以留在那里做一名助教。”

埃里克不屑地嗤笑一声。

“所以你要放弃这里源源不断的大笔财富，跑去那个寒冷的鬼地方当一个该死的助教？”

“有您在我相信我的存在并不重要，我也相信您会给予我与母亲应得的那部分。”

埃里克倏地站起身，怒不可遏地瞪着她，“我会告诉你母亲这件事，让她来管管你！”

“恐怕不行，母亲早就离开，现在估计已经回到巴黎了。”

他站在那里不动，静静地盯着她，意识到她的坚决后，他像一只泄了气的球一样瘫坐回他的椅中。

“就不能不走吗？”他小心翼翼地声音又一次让她犹豫，她的手指颤抖，最后在他无法看到的地方紧握成拳。

她在他面前是悲哀的，她为她所拥有而克里斯汀永远无法得到的东西而流泪。

他永远不会如对她一样依赖克里斯汀，一种隐秘的联系横亘在他们之间，从十年前离开歌剧院那一刻建立，不明显却在特殊的时刻出现，他把她们的存在当作一个理所应当的依靠，当任何一方离开，在他眼里都将变成一种抛弃，这个男人的心底一直住着当初那个在马戏团无依无靠的男孩，他渴望着被爱，渴望着陪伴，恐惧着孤独的滋味，恐惧着唯一的几分温暖离去。

可他又如此执拗，倔强，看不到身边的人，目光所及之处唯有他的音乐天使。

“我曾是一所歌剧院的芭蕾首席，”她探身收起散落在桌面各处的文件，“大师。”

他颓然地抱住头，脆弱得好似个孩子。

“你有很多年没有这样叫过我了……”

“称呼并不重要不是吗，”她嘴角牵强的上扬，攥紧了手里的信件，“该告别了，埃里克，我会想念你的。”

“我们还会见面吗？”

“也许吧……”

“再见，梅格。”

“再见，埃里克。”

梅格最后看了一眼墙上的画像，推门离去。

她必须乘距现在最近的航班赶紧离开，他的失忆就像一个不定时炸弹一样，谁也不知道什么时候就想起来了，也无法确定他到底遗忘了多少，希望剩下的时间足够她收拾行李。

穿越过这片海，跑得远远的，永不再回来。

……

埃里克站在落地窗前，望向下方良久，一百多层的高楼向下看其实什么都无法看清，但他却可以锁定那抹金发的身影。

她身上似乎有哪里发生了变化，十年来他从未见过她像今日这般……忧郁，记忆里那个充满好奇，永远笑得那么开心的女孩似乎消失了。

_ **“我曾是一所歌剧院的芭蕾首席。”** _

是的，这个女孩年轻时曾是一群女孩中最耀眼的存在，她的实力毫无疑问，她也依然年轻，只是一想到从此以后无法看到她的舞蹈，就感觉心里似乎空出一块，滋味怪不好受的。

她还那么年轻，当然也不算小了，时间的流逝他无知无觉，此刻他才发现她应该拥有一个丈夫了，安托瓦内特似乎从没提起过这个问题，也太不上心了，现在又不负责任地走了……现在这个小女孩又要一个人去俄罗斯，人生地不熟的要是被些衣冠禽兽哄骗了可怎么办，那些俄罗斯的男性又比较凶猛，万一还家暴这个小女孩可怎么办……这么一想埃里克就不由自主地皱眉，好歹也是自己看着长大的孩子，无论如何也不该落到如此境地。

看来要出趟远门了，埃里克离开窗前看向身后，对面的墙上有一幅画像。

“克里斯汀……”沉闷的叹息声在房间响起，“已经十年了……”


	6. ChapterⅤ Marguerite

** _Все зависит от тебя. Если любит——приплывет._ **

_这都取决于你，如果你爱他，他就能找到你。_

——《他是龙》

凌晨四点刚过，天空还黑蒙蒙，候船室空荡荡的，室外的雨声吵醒了一部分旅客。

梅格站在窗边，盯着雨滴在路灯光线下显现出踪迹，天空中时不时有不同颜色的闪电一闪而过，照亮整片天空，气温并未因为骤然而至的大雨产生下滑，反而更加闷热。

她不否认内心的确因此感到烦闷，她甚至想要跑去雨中缓解一下燥热，除此之外她开始感到困乏，她后悔自己收拾完行李后便快速逃离，以至于在码头都无处可以休息一下，她应该停留到早晨再出来的。

看雨势应该一时半会停不了了，毫无疑问邮轮将无法在六点准时抵达港口，也不知道什么时候才能上船，当然如今的首要问题是困意，她不敢放任自己睡着，否则一觉醒来行李与钱包还有船票估计就不见踪影了。

附近的酒店已经没房间了，路上也没有马车可以送她回到公寓，她甚至没有用过晚餐。

她陷入了困境，而她几乎无法保持清醒，即使保持站立也无法缓解困倦。

“冷静点，梅格，你可以独自解决这个问题的。”

她对自己说到，然后狠狠地将自己的身体撞在墙上。

疼痛成功让她清醒，只不过现在她需要承受后果，疼痛的余韵让她呻吟出声。

窗外的天蒙蒙亮，雨势开始减小，这座城市的人们还尚未苏醒。

埃里克摘下墙上的画，放在他办公室的床上，目光在画中人的面容上流连，良久终于依依不舍地给画蒙上了白布。

“再见，克里斯汀。”

此时离六点还剩十五分钟。

梅格的手按上胸口，缓缓地重复深呼吸这个动作，通宵未眠导致胸口此刻隐隐作痛，伴随着不间断的心悸，几乎无法呼吸。

感谢黎明终于到来，游客也稀稀拉拉地赶来，充盈整个大厅，船还没来，时间还很充足足够去吃早餐，但是她没有胃口，她继续倚靠在窗边，嘴里小声哼唱着不知名的小曲，自由近在咫尺，危险即将被她抛却身后，哪怕身处这个拥挤嘈杂的闷热房间，她的心情也比之前稍稍好了些许。

雨渐渐停了，不过天空依旧乌云密布，梅格拎着行李来到室外，没有阳光的明亮世界暂时还有凉爽的风经过，短时间内气温应该不会回升，她惬意无比的用脚尖去点地上的水坑，看见水面因此荡开层层波纹不由得轻笑。

只是依旧有些怅然，一旦想到以后的生活里没有那个人的身影，他的存在将从她的生命中消失，她的心里仿佛缺失了一块，空落落的让人不习惯，或许有一天她会忘记对他的这种情感，但这个过程并不好受，即使感情并不是生活的全部，她一时之间也无法走出这种状态。

也许是即将离开这片土地，甚至永不踏足的缘故，她有些多愁善感了。

“梅格……”有熟悉的声音在耳畔想起，然而周围密密麻麻的都是人，她无法分清自己是否幻听了，“小雏菊小姐为何郁郁不乐？是想要一根新的蕾丝丝带，又或是一双新舞鞋？”

梅格不敢置信地捂住嘴，目光在身边的人群中四处张望。

她记得这个声音，虽然她听到这个声音的次数寥寥无几，但她知道它的主人是谁。

“我在你上面呢，小雏菊小姐，你没看到我吗？那再看看下面，我在你脚边呀……没有看到吗？”一小束白色雏菊出现在她面前，“也许在你旁边？”

她惊喜地起身扑进花束主人的怀里，她在他面前很少如此大胆，但她已经被喜悦冲昏了头脑无所顾忌了。

“我真没想到您会来，大师。”她接过花束，将行李挪开腾出座位，“您又摘了房东太太的花……”

“还不是为了哄某个任性的小女孩……”他偏头关心地看向她，“你让我好找，你没有告诉我你的航班，甚至没有使用真名……”

梅格倏然站起身，不想讨论这个问题，“船来了！”

她俯身拎起行李便独自往邮轮走去，甚至胆怯地不敢回头道别，船上的游客已经纷纷下船，与亲人，好友以及恋人热烈的亲吻彼此，她与他们背道而驰，在一片人群中感到寂寞。

她在登记册上写下自己的名字，的确如他所说没有使用“梅格”这个名字，而是使用当初踏入科尼岛时登记的假名“玛格丽特（雏菊）”，有工作人员为她描述房间的具体位置，她微笑致谢，拎起行李上楼。

她没有回头，心想他们的离别大概就是这样了，没有言语也没有拥抱告别，就这样沉默着分离，她不敢回首去看他，她对他仍然有感情，而这份感情早已战胜了对死亡的恐惧，又或者说她不畏惧死亡，只是不想糟蹋了他把她救回的命，但这似乎是矛盾的。

她专注于自己的想法，以至于没注意到房间楼层的工作人员是在对她说话。

“既然房间有问题，能否把我们夫妻的两个单人间换成一个双人间？”一只手臂揽上了她的肩，接着她听到几分钟前坐在她身边的人的声音在她身侧响起，梅格诧异地望向他。

工作人员又说了什么梅格依旧没有注意，她已经被身旁的男人吸引走了全部注意力，直到她被满怀歉意的工作人员带到船长室，全程听着身边男人为房间问题交涉，最后他们分到了一间双人套房，她才找到机会询问这一切。

“既然安托瓦内特走了，那么我有责任去担保你的安全，”此时他已经脱下以假乱真的塑胶面具换回他的白面具，“我本来想告诉你这件事的，但是你一下子又混入人群中了……”

“那么……夫妻？”她屏住呼吸，她被这个关系切切实实惊吓到了。

“不要忘了你假名的姓，”他递给她一块巧克力，“这是一个保证你不会被某些不三不四的人觊觎的最好关系，毕竟作为兄长我是无法插手你的感情问题的。”

梅格的脑中一片混乱，她不明白一场逃亡为何变成现在这种情况，尤其是她居然还在因为这种关系而窃喜。

梅格•吉里，你没救了。

不，她现在应该是，玛格丽特•穆尔海姆，埃里克•穆尔海姆的妻子。

她踏入了困局，目前也没找到破局之法，只能祈祷他的记忆不会回来。

以及，她该死的喜欢穆尔海姆夫人这个称呼！


End file.
